


Unsteady

by WhatTheWentz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Nate gets injured.  Ray isn't happy.





	

Ever since becoming Steel, situations where Nate was in life-threatening peril had decreased immensely -- he was unbreakable, after all.  Unfortunately, there were still some things that could hurt him, something that the often arrogant man would forget, which landed him in terrifying situations.

 

So when Damien Darhk found the Dwarf Star alloy collection stored upon the Waverider and emptied a barrel of it into Nate’s torso, he found himself filled with regrets.

 

As he plummeted toward the ground, agony shooting up his body, one person remained in his thoughts.  His boyfriend, Ray.

 

If he died, what would happen?

 

Would Ray move on?  Would he break?

 

His consciousness began to flicker and he saw Ray frantically run to him, accompanied by Mick, the larger, burly man moving his hand under Nate’s head to support it.  There was the sound of conflict as the other Legends battled Darhk but Nate didn’t bother to listen as he focused on Ray, who was pleading with him to stay awake.

 

“Don’t leave me.” he implored, voice cracking with sadness.

 

Sara then yelled,  _ “Fall back!”  _ at the group, and the last thing Nate remembered before passing out was Mick picking him up and Ray’s look of devastation.

 

*

 

Nate awoke hours later in the medical bay.  He felt the gentle, comforting caress of fingers carding through his hair, and when he opened his eyes, saw Ray sitting beside him, concern written on his face.

 

“Hey.” he croaked at the scientist.

 

Ray’s eyes were red, as if he had been crying, and he weakly replied, “Hey.”

 

“So I guess the Legion’s stepped up their game?  Taking down the man of steel.” Nate attempted to joke despite the pain radiating from his body.

 

His head felt like a car alarm had went off, and although Gideon had healed his injury, he could still feel where the bullets had penetrated his skin, like a phantom wound.

 

Ray seemed unamused, “Don’t joke about that.  Please?”

 

“I’m fine.” Nate assured, “I’ll be back up on my feet and ready to take them on in a couple of hours.”

 

Ray scoffed, “Yeah,  _ that’s  _ gonna happen.”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Nate arched an eyebrow.

 

Ray explained, “I’m not letting you go back out there when Darhk could kill you at any time.”

 

“No!” Nate sat up, stiffening with the slight pain it brought him, “I am not sitting here like an invalid.  I can turn to steel, I’m useful!”   
  


Ray snapped back, “And he has the one thing that can hurt you so  _ no way!” _

 

“You do not make my decisions for me.” Nate yelled, “I’m not made of glass, I’m not a fragile little human anymore, so don’t let this get personal.  I can do this.  Let me do this.”   
  


Ray shook his head, “No.  You’ll get yourself killed.”

 

“You go out there all the time and risk your life, so why in the hell can’t I?” Nate hissed, “I have these powers and I’ve gotta be good for something.”

 

Ray retorted, “If you die then--”   
  


“Then it’s a necessary sacrifice!” Nate interjected, “God, Ray-- You’d sacrifice yourself in an instant for the others, and guess what?  So would I.  I have powers, abilities I can turn on and off.  You have a suit, and without that?  You’d die.” Ray looked down, wounded by that statement and Nate instantly regretted his words, “Wait.   I-I didn’t mean…”   
  


Ray’s eyes flicked back up to his face, “I know exactly what you meant.  You think that I’m the one who needs protected all of the time but you know what?  I don’t.  I’m not just the Atom.  I’m also a genius, and if you weren’t such an arrogant, egotistical ass, you’d remember that the only reason you have these oh-so-great powers is because  _ I _ saved your ass.  I’m pleading with you to stay behind because I care about you so much because believe it or not, boyfriends are supposed to worry about each other.” the scientist sniffled, his eyes welling with tears, “Darhk has a weapon that can kill you and I’m worried, okay?  But if you don’t want me to worry, to let this get personal, then maybe we shouldn’t be in a relationship.” he stormed out of the medical bay, leaving Nate stunned.

 

“Ray…” Nate mumbled, his eyes filling with tears as he ducked his head, feeling guilty.

 

Sara’s voice suddenly caught his attention, “Well,  _ that  _ was dramatic.” she strolled into the bay, “Tell me what I just heard.”   
  


“Something ending.” Nate replied, voice trembling, “God, I’m such an  _ idiot.” _

 

Sara nodded, “Yep.  But I don’t think that was the end.”   
  


“Didn’t you hear?” Nate hissed, “He’s done with me.”   
  


The blonde rolled her eyes, “You know, for two of the smartest people on this ship, you’re both  _ really  _ stupid.”

 

_ “Thanks.”  _ Nate grumbled.

 

Sara crossed her arms, “Go after him.  Once Gideon is done healing you anyway.  He was just trying to protect you.  After his previous relationships, I wouldn’t blame him being slightly overprotective.”   
  


“He told me about Anna.” Nate sighed.

 

Sara then said,  “Take it from someone who knows a little something about loss.  When you have somebody you love, don’t  _ ever  _ let them go.  Hold onto that love.  Cherish it.  They won’t be there forever, so you have to hold on as tight as possible.”

 

“You’re talking about Laurel.” Nate stated, the name making Sara flinch, “You know her death wasn’t your fault, right?”   
  


She shrugged, “I guess I wanted to say goodbye.  It’s all I ever wanted.   I didn’t get that chance.  But Ray’s still alive and so are you, so what you’re going to do is when Gideon gives you the go ahead, you’re going to stop feeling sorry for yourself, get off your ass and get your boyfriend back.  Capische?”

 

“Yes, Captain.” Nate gave a mock salute, then watched as Sara walked out.

 

*

 

A couple of hours passed, and Gideon finally deemed Nate healthy enough to leave.  He instantly headed to Ray’s room, surprised to find him drinking.

 

“Wow.  One little spat and I drove you to drink.” he leaned against the frame of the door, “I’d say I was honoured but--”

 

Ray cut him off, “What’re you doing here, Nate?”

 

“I came to apologise.” Nate explained, “I was a jackass.  A colossal jackass.”

 

Ray put down the bottle, “I’m not going to dispute that.” he looked up, “I almost lost you today.”   
  


“But you didn’t.” Nate straightened, “And you’re not gonna.”

 

Ray got to his feet, “You can’t promise me that, not when Darhk has the Dwarf Star.”

 

“Fine.” Nate stepped forward and took Ray’s trembling hands in his own, “Then I promise not to put myself in dangerous situations as much as possible.  It’ll be difficult since I have a hero complex the size of Russia, but I’ll try.”

 

Ray nodded, then his resolve crumbled and his eyes welled with tears once more, “I  _ can’t  _ lose you.”

 

“I can’t lose you either.” the historian also could feel himself breaking down, so pulled the other man into a tight hug and muffled his sobs into his shoulder.

 

Ray hugged back, feeling warm and secure in his boyfriend’s arms yet still full of worry, terrified that the man would slip through his fingers like everyone before him.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Nate mumbled, his voice thick with tears.

 

When they pulled away from the embrace, both were still crying slightly, only with less intensity.  Then Ray stroked Nate’s cheek with his thumb before leaning in for a soft kiss.

 

It took Nate by surprise, part of him expecting Ray to still be slightly angry at him, but after a couple of seconds, he relaxed into it, kissing his boyfriend back.  When they broke away, they rested their foreheads together, desperate to stay connected.

 

“Let’s never fight again.” Ray declared, his hand resting on Nate’s hip.

 

Nate agreed, “Yeah.  It really sucked.” he shakily sighed, moving away, “We should go.  Sara’s probably waiting for us.”   
  


Ray nodded, then sought out Nate’s hand, squeezing it tightly, “Let me guess, she gave you one hell of a pep talk?”   
  


“Of course she did.” Nate grinned, and the two made their way to the office where the other Legends stood.

 

Sara winked at Nate as the two walked into the room, then leaned back against the desk, “Now that we’ve got us all back again,” she looked up at Rip and smiled, “We need a plan.”

 

“We’ll follow your lead…” Rip began, then graciously dipped his head, “Captain.”

 

Relief flooded her at the acceptance of her role from Rip and she continued, “We’ve gotta take out Darhk first.  He has the Dwarf Star alloy.”

 

“Then we’ll do that.” Ray glanced at Nate, “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
